


chasing something in the night

by coffeewordangel



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haunting, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, hunter!zayn, hunterintraining!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble from the SPN universe. I have so many head canons. So many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing something in the night

“What the fuck?”

Zayn dodges a flying candelabra stained in verdigris and spares a glance toward Liam who is currently soaking wet and pinned to a wall. Fucking ghosts, seriously. He’s so over feeling any sympathy at all for her, tragic woman in white or no. 

The only good thing to come out of this whole experience was the look on the ghost’s pretty pale face when Liam told her she was barking up the wrong tree. Zayn wonders if anyone’s ever written hunter lore on women in white vs. gay men. Probably not. Being gay in an aggressively hetero alpha male profession like hunting is rare. There’s a reason Zayn avoids most other hunters. They mostly suck.

“Have you figured out what we’re looking for yet?” Liam calls, voice strained and angry. His muscles shift and pull attractively under his now very sheer t-shirt. Zayn reminds himself that now is not the time.

“No. It’s gotta be in the chest. She won’t let us near it.”

Things were going textbook until they discovered that this particular ghost had been cremated. By her philandering husband. Who was shacking up family-free with his very young, very blonde secretary. That had been a fun conversation. 

So now they have to find whatever item she’s attached herself to in this hell hole that used to be a probably charming two-story Tudor. Why do ghosts never haunt five star accommodations? Why is it always half-burnt death traps? When they get out of here, Zayn is going to pack up Liam and drag him to Maldives or something. They both deserve a damn vacation after this bullshit.

“Hey,” Liam calls out to the ghost, who is currently flickering in and out in some kind of rage. “How bad do you want me?”

Zayn isn’t sure what he’s trying to accomplish, but it gets the ghost up in his face. Liam drags his left arm from the wall, biceps bulging with the strain, and swipes it through her middle. She momentarily dissipates with a shriek. Holy shit. That ugly ass bracelet that Zayn gave him shit for wearing is made of iron. Zayn’s boyfriend is a goddamn genius and is so getting a blowjob for it later.

Now, though, now he’s given Zayn just enough time to dart forward and grab his satchel. He doesn’t bother searching through the chest, just props it open and douses it in salt and gasoline before dropping a match. The newly reappeared she-devil of a ghost curls into flame and air and then she’s gone for good. 

Zayn takes a steadying breath before rushing to Liam’s side. They run anxious hands over each other in search of wounds. It’s a new addition to Zayn’s post-hunting ritual, this desperate affirmation of well-being. He can’t say he hates it. 

“Just bruises,” Liam assures. 

“Same,” Zayn replies. He allows himself to enjoy Liam in that clingy, see-through shirt, his nipples pebbled from the cool air. He can’t help himself, leans forward to bite at the left one through the fabric.

“Oh my god,” Liam gasps. “Zayn! I am not fucking you here! We’d need tetanus shots after!”

Zayn chuckles. “Fine. Get in the car, then.”

He doubts Liam will be able to keep his hands to himself for the whole ten minute ride back to the hotel. Lucky for Zayn, the rush of near-death experiences apparently makes Liam crazy horny. It was a surprise for both of them, but Zayn’s not complaining. In their line of work there’s plenty of death-defying to go around.


End file.
